


Rumors

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Kai is heartbroken, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Kai cant handle all these transfer rumors





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: it's all fake people.  
> My feelings when writing this are real.  
> I'm crying heavily over these transfer rumors.

Kai stared at his twitter feed as tears welled up in his eyes, they had just won a spot for the champions league. But no one seemed to care, they all cared about the rumors surrounding Julian. The rumors were splashed everywhere he looked, "Julian Brandt to Dortmund" they read. His Jule was going to be a Bee. He slid further away from his still celebrating teammates, before slipping out of the locker room. All he wanted to do was be alone, he couldn't deal with anything. He should be happy, they had just made it into the CL. He should be proud for his best friend, an opportunity like this was worth taking. But all Kai felt was heartache and pain. He slid into the drivers side of his car, the tears were flowing freely down his face as he started to drive himself home.

Kai unlocked the door before throwing himself on the sofa and openly sobbing, big fat tears stained his pillows, as shuddering breathes and cries left his mouth. His whole body was shaking as he continued to cry. He didn't want to lose Julian. He knew it was selfish, but they were inseparable, Julian was his and vice versa. He felt Summer curl up by his feet, sending that he needed her.  
She felt like his only lifeline at the moment. Kai felt his phone buzz in his pocket but ignored it, he didn't want to do anything, didnt even want to breathe if Julian was there with him.  
He loved Julian so much, he never knew it would physically hurt him, not like this. Their relationship had been nothing but happiness and smiles so far. He never thought he'd feel this much hurt.  
How foolish and naive of him, he felt like an idiot for believing everything would be fine. Thinking they'd play together for much longer than this.  
Kai curled in on himself, his tears still flowing, he wanted to sleep. To hide away from it all.  
But more importantly he wanted to be in Julian's arms, where he felt safe. Loved.  
Julian. He should be there for him right now, should be strong for his sake, transfer rumors could take a toll on said player. But Kai couldn't bring himself to do it, couldnt bring himself to even move. So there on the sofa he would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me at bravertzfc on tumblr  
> I'll probably add to this  
> Idk if I'll make this a happy ending


End file.
